Me regalo una borrachera
by LadyGalatea282
Summary: Pequeña historia de cierto moreno que quiso irse de copas una noche. HarryxDraco.


Notas del capítulo:

Advertencia: Fic sin argumento, sin lemmon, sin nada bueno.

Me regalo una borrachera

*.*.*.*

Harry salió del trabajo feliz, y decidió llegar a casa un poco mas tarde, y, ¿por qué no? llegar tarde y borracho, y dormir toda la noche y la mañana y la tarde del día siguiente. ¡Al fin que se lo merecía!, y si se lo reprochaba alguien, que fuera después de dormir la mona.

Se Apareció en un lugar bien poco conocido…. que si tuviera que irse de ahí a pié… o en lo que sea, seguro que se perdería, pero él era un mago y se aparecía, así que no importa.

Camino unas calles y por fin encontró lo que tanto buscaba, un bar de mala muerte, donde nadie lo conociera… y si lo conocían, estaban demasiado borrachos para percatarse, justo como él quería llegar a estar.

El bar tenía un nombre demasiado estúpido para siquiera nombrarlo, pero no pudo evitar registrarlo: "Nunca se supo"… no quiso ahondar en el tema.

Entró y el olor característico a cerveza de mala calidad le dio un derechazo con todo justo en la nariz… y al mago le encantó.

Buscó una mesa solitaria y (después de verificar si la silla no tenia nada raro o asqueroso encima), se sentó, puso los codos (después de verificar si la mesa no tenía nada raro encima) en la mesa y esperó que viniese una de esas chicas con ultra mini faldas a pedir su orden.

Se acercó una rubia con cejas negras. El le pidió un par de botellas de la mejor cerveza, y la chica se fue, contorneándose al caminar un tanto exagerada. Harry se sintió un poco culpable por alcanzar a ver sin querer más de lo debido... pero no era como si se hubiese esforzado por ello.

Pasó… ¿cuanto?, una hora, tal vez, y el hombre de oro ya estaba mas o menos muy borracho, adoptando la posición recargada en la mesa, dando sorbos de cerveza demasiado largos, habiendo ido ya a orinar dos veces, y riéndose solo.

En eso estaba, recordando algo al parecer gracioso, cuando la escuchó.

- ¿Harry?, ¿Harry Potter?, ¿eres tu?

Harry alzó la mareada vista hacia la voz que le llamaba, reconociendo unas facciones asiáticas y agraciadas.

- El mismo… ¿eres Cho? – Ella sonrió.

- ¡Han pasado años!, que haces aquí?- La chica se sentó, Harry pudo apreciar que andaba vestida como las otras camareras, que insólito.

- Me emborracho, ¿tú que haces aquí?- Harry miró alrededor como diciendo "este definitivamente no es tu lugar"

- Aquí trabajo, me gano la vida como puedo- se encogió de hombros.- Estoy lejos de todo, así me siento mejor.

- Mmh… - Este era su día, no quería arruinarla con historias de vidas arruinadas o mierdas así.- Pues yo estoy casado, y soy Auror, me ha ido bien.- Uups… quizá la borrachera no se le notaba en la voz, pero si en la forma de razonar, era obvia la siguiente pregunta que saldría de la asiática.

- Valla, ¡eso es genial Harry! ¡Siempre quisiste ser Auror!, Te casaste con Ginny Weasley, ¿no?, hace tiempo vi un articulo de ustedes en "Corazón de Bruja".-La chica hablaba y sonreía con los ojos muy abiertos mirándole, como diciendo "¡estoy tan feliz por ti!"

- No me casé con Ginny…

- ¡Mentira!, pensé que ella era perfecta para ti… ¿Entonces quién?

-… De echo tengo un esposo…- Dijo como para comenzar tantear el terreno. Se sirvió otro vaso de cerveza y lo tomó de un trago.

-… ¿esposo?... valla… nunca se me hubiese ocurrido… - La chica comenzó a recordar cosas… quizá hechos que marcaban la aparente heterosexualidad de Potter… se le veía muy concentrada en ello. Harry comenzó a recordar también.

- Tú fuiste mi novia un tiempo, ¿no?...- la chica le miró con los ojos abiertos, y se sonrojó en seguida.

- Éramos muy jóvenes entonces- se cruzo las manos en la falda, acentuando su nerviosismo- Pero me acuerdo, fue por muy poco tiempo, pero me gustabas mucho…

- Pues yo recuerdo que te la pasabas llorando… era como que… Ron dijo algo gracioso al respecto- Ella frunció el seño- Dijo algo de que parecías un grifo abierto o algo así…. No… espera… eso lo dije yo.- y se rió de sus recuerdos.

- Pero yo pensé que entendías… Cedric… Estaba muy herida… - ella miró sus manos, como a punto de llorar.

- Pues salió una película con un vampiro igualito a Cedric!, ¿lo has visto?, estoy leyendo los libros, son geniales…. No lo pensé al principio, pero como Draco me obligo a que leyera por lo menos el primero, no pude dejarlos – Volvió a reír ante el recuerdo- Pero te digo, ese chico es su viva imagen… quizá hasta mas guapo- y volvió a reír.

- Espera…. ¿Draco?, ¿Draco Malfoy te obligó a leer un libro y tu le hiciste caso?... ¡¿Ese Draco Malfoy?! – Quizá la historia de Cedric era agua bajo el puente ya XD.

-… Este… ess… que vamos al mismo club del libro, ejeejejejejeje- Dijo estúpidamente.

- Ya… se está acabando tu cerveza, ¿te traigo otra?.

- ejejejejejeeje… he?- La cerveza le estaba pegando fuerte… o se reía de su mente súper brillante…

Ella suspiró exasperada- ¿Te traigo otra cerveza?

- ¡Que sean dos!, ¿te quedarás a conversar conmigo?, ¡Me agradas, Cho!- Dijo de lo mas feliz

- Si… supongo que Margarete me cubre… como si hubieran tantos clientes…- Dijo mientras se alejaba.

Horas después…

- Oye, ¿seguro que te puedes ir solo a casa? ¿Y si te escindes?...

- Nooo… no passa naaaada!- Harry trato de soltarse para buscar su varita… como un borracho que busca las llaves de su casa y no las encuentra.

Cho le ayudó a buscar, metió la mano dentro de su chaqueta y la encontró… se sonrojó un poco al toparse con unos pectorales tan fuertes. No le paso la varita en seguida.

- No creo que sea responsable de mi parte dejarte ir así, Harry… Puedo hacer contacto con quien esté en tu casa… tengo una chimenea en casa…

- No pienso tener sexo contigo, Cho!, ¡soy fiel!- Cho entornó los ojos.

- No seas estúpido, ven aquí- y lo arrastró hacia un callejón al lado del mismo bar donde trabajaba. Cuando estuvieron cubiertos por la sombra, y sin ningún mirón, que igual no habían, Cho se apareció en su casa.

Ella sacó su propia varita de algún lugar y con un movimiento todas las luces estuvieron encendidas.

- ¡Que bonita casa!

- Gracias… ven aquí, espérame, te traeré un café.- y lo llevó al sillón de la sala, al frente de la chimenea.

- ¡Aunque es muy pequeña!- Ella entornó los ojos.

- Creo que te estás juntando demasiado con ese Malfoy, Harry…

Y Harry solo se limitó a reírse como poseso.

Unos minutos después Cho le tendió un café humeante en un tazón grande para que no se quemara.

- Voy a buscar los polvos.

- ¡Ya te dije que no quiero echar ningún polvo contigo, Cho!, ¡Soy fiel!

La chica se paró en seco, apretó un puño, y se resistió heroicamente a lanzarle algo en la cabeza al estúpido borracho de Potter… entornó los ojos ¿Quién pensaría que se pondría tan insoportable? Y tan tierno que era… siguió su camino hacia donde fuera que tenía los polvos flu.

- ¿Terminaste el café?- dijo cuando llegó con una cajita bajo el brazo.

No hubo respuesta.

-¿Harry?

De pronto se escucho un fuerte "UURRGGGG…"

- ¡Mi alfombra!... maldición… - No era que no pudiera limpiarla… es que la impresión de ver "eso" en su alfombra era…

Sacó la varita y con un movimiento, el horrible vomito de ebrio, junto con el olor, desaparecieron… Harry permanecía inclinado hacia el suelo… por lo menos atinó a dejar el tazón en la mesita.

Lo llevó al baño a que se enjuagara y lo volvió a dejar en el sillón.

-¿Estas bien?- Preguntó al tiempo que se sentaba a su lado.

- Si… ¿qué hora es?-

Miró al reloj de pared que tenía.

- Las 5.30 de la mañana. ¡Que borrachera!, ¿se te está quitando?

- Si… debo irme.

- Pensé en mandar a llamar a tu esposo para que venga a buscarte… pero la chimenea es muy pequeña, y no creo que sepa donde queda mi casa.

-… ¿mi esposo? – Al parecer se estaba despejando… comenzó a recordar cuanto le había dicho a su ex compañera ex novia.- creo que ya puedo irme… debí pensar en esto antes… maldición.

- ¿Pensar en que?

- En como volver ebrio… me hubiera echo un traslador.

-Pero ahora estas bie…

Una luz al lado de Harry se produjo, de la que salió un Draco Malfoy muy enfadado.

Cho y Harry se quedaron mirándolo con ojos como platos, Draco miró a Harry, luego a Cho, luego donde estaban sentados, luego la casa.

- Por lo menos están vestidos ya.

Harry abrió la boca y se envaró en su asiento.

- ¿Qué?... hum… Este.. Hola, Malfoy, ha pasado tiempo. Me encontré con Harry y como estaba en muy mal estado lo traje a casa para que pudiera avisar a alguien… pero luego se enfermó y…

- Ya. ¿Sabes que hora es?- Miró a Harry que estaba callado, tratando de decir algo, al parecer.

- Hemm… me emborrache. Se hizo tarde. ¡Y Cho trabajaba ahí!, ¡que conciencia!, ¿verdad?... me ayudó… no podía ni pararme… ¿me perdonas?

Cho miró a Harry con cara de "¿¡Que?!"

- Me lo estoy pensando.

Cho miró a Draco con cara de "¿¡Como?!"

- Ahora se llevan mejor, ¿verdad?

El rubio y el moreno se volvieron a mirar a la asiática. Luego Draco miró al Harry.

- No le contaste

- Bueno… ya viste la reacción de los otros… ¿te acuerdas cuando nos vio Seamus?

-mmh… pero ella es una chica. (Como diciendo "es una chica, a ellas les gustan esas cosas, no?)- dijo con una ceja alzada mientras la miraba.

- No… - la chica se levanto del sillón- ¡¿Él es tu esposo?!- dijo con extrema teatralidad, apuntando al rubio con el dedo y todo… parece que alguien ve muchas telenovelas muggles…

- Lo soy- dijo Draco con naturalidad.- hace 3 años, y hay una chiquita de 2 años en casa que pregunta por su papi… - y cruzó los brazos en el pecho.

- Rayos… ese fue un golpe bajo, Draco.- Harry lo miró con cara de cachorro castigado.- ¡Pero debes entenderme!, hace 5 semanas que seguía a ese mal nacido!, quería un premio para mi…

- ¿y te premias emborrachándote?, ¿desde cuando eres alcohólico?- Draco frunció el seño. Cho se volvió a sentar.

- ¡NO!, nada de eso!, se me ocurrió, nada más… estoy harto de ir por ahí y que todos los magos me pidan autógrafos… quería liberarme en un lugar donde no me conocieran… y también tengo este insomnio… ¡lo sabes!... entonces…. Esteee… quise emborracharme para dormir luego… y dormir todo el día. – dijo tratando de que su esposito lo perdonara, y aún tenia un poco de movimiento en la visión.- y ya me esta dando sueño, la verdad.

- El plan no te salió tan bien, porque sí te conocían, y no te fuiste a dormir luego de emborracharte, ¿no?, ¡viniste a meterte en la casa de una mujer!.

Cho miró a Draco con los ojos de huevo frito. Por alguna razón, el rubio le inspiraba cierto respeto y miedo… con lo de ayudar a mortífagos y tener un nombre que sugiere taaaanta maldad…

- No no no no no no no no no!, ¡nada de eso! ¡Incluso me gritó como dos veces que era fiel!...

Draco se enderezo y miró a la chica de frente, con los brazos a los costados. La cara muy amenazadora. Harry se revolvió en su asiento, tratando de recordar esas palabras.

- ¿Te querías aprovechar de él?- dijo con voz baja, afilada, mientras la miraba fijo. Cho Chang se puso nerviosa.

- ¡No!... él ya me había dicho que era casado… ¡fue un mal entendido!... estaba muy borracho y me escuchó mal… Malfoy, ¿por qué no te sientas?- La verdad es que la visión de Draco de pié mientras se miraba desde abajo era mas que amenazadora, y daba la impresión de que se acercaba.

- No hizo nada, Draco, de verdad.- Habló el pobre medio grogui aún.

-¿Y porqué tuviste que decirle que eres fiel?.- dijo mientras lo miraba, su expresión se relajó un poco.

- Mira… él estaba muy borracho

-Eso ya me quedó claro.- volvió a mirarla.

-… y cuando le dije que viniéramos a mi casa, el me grito eso… al parecer creyó que quiero algo con el… ¡cosa que no es cierto!.. y la segunda vez fue parecida a la primera… el asunto es que no pasa nada… ¿quieres café?

- mh… bien, mejor nos vamos, ¿cierto?- Miró a Harry- Ámbar estaba muy inquieta, quizá se despertó ya, y sabes como se pone…

- jejejeje… si… explotan cosas… - comenzó a ponerse de pié, apoyándose en el brazo del sofá, Draco le ayudó.

- Que lindo nombre… ¿y tiene 2 años?

- Si, en 6 meses cumple 3- Dijo el rubio, la expresión se le suavizó notablemente.

- Es una preciosidad!, aquí… por aquí- Harry comenzó a buscar en sus bolsillos, lo que le hizo recordar a Cho cierta cosilla.- por ahí tengo una foto.

- Esperen.- Cho se levantó y corrió al perchero, donde colgaba su chaqueta, y sacó una varita. – Se me había olvidado- dijo mientras se la tendía a su dueño.

- oh… gracias- Harry no recordaba en que momento se la sacó… mala cosa, emborracharse. Harry miró de reojo a Draco, que empezó a fruncir el seño de nuevo. Cho también se dio cuenta.

- Y… ¿adoptaron?- preguntó para calmar al rubio.

-…. No.

- Draco la dio a luz… ¡debiste verlo!- sintió un pellizco en la cintura, justo donde Draco lo sostenía.

- Valla… hay muchas cosas de magia que no sé aún… debe ser en verdad preciosa.

- Pues si, lo es. Gracias por tu hospitalidad con Potter, pero temo que debemos irnos. Hemos dejado a Ámbar sola más tiempo del debido.

Draco hizo una inclinación de cabeza, y Harry le dio la mano.

- Es bueno verte de nuevo, Cho, ¿te gustaría venir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Ámbar?, van a venir muchos conocidos. – No sintió ninguna negativa de parte de Draco.

- Te enviaremos la invitación con 15 días de adelanto. No te preocupes por el regalo.

- Será un placer- sonrió, y Draco le devolvió la sonrisa. Increíble.

- Bueno, pues hasta entonces…

- ¡Esperen!... – ambos la miraron expectantes- bueno… no es importante, es pura curiosidad… pero me acuerdo un poco de las clases de Howats, y no recuerdo esa clase de Aparición que hiciste…

- Usé un traslador.

- ¿Tienes un traslador hacia mi casa?... – Harry lo miró expectante.

- Un traslador que me lleva a Harry… cuando yo toco esto – levantó una cadenita que llevaba al cuello- claro que ahora no sirve.

- Soy tu admirador – Harry lo miraba con estrellitas en los ojos- Herm amaría saber hacer eso

- Ja!, secreto.

Harry se rió un poco, miró el suelo y comenzó a sentir como que el mundo le daba vueltas, y el eje era en medio de sus cejas…

- Debo acostarme.

- Adiós chicos.

- Cuídate, Chó.

- Nos vemos, Chang.

Y ambos se esfumaron de la dulce morada, solo para aparecer en una gran mansión, con Elfos domésticos gritando de pánico

- Pues si se despertó.

- Tú culpa.

Harry sonrió, mientras su esposo lo llevaba rápidamente a la habitación, para luego correr a la habitación de su "angelita".

... Fin XD

Notas finales:

Se me ocurrió y como tenía el compu a mano lo escribí. Me salió con algo de historia de trasfondo… quizá…. Quizaaaaaa alguna vez escriba como llegaron a esto… y le robé una idea a Akiko-sama, la del traslador que usó Draco…

Es que me acordé de la corta relación que tuvieron Harry y Cho, y lo llorona que era ésta XD, y de lo que decía Harry y Ron al respecto… mhhh me están entrando ganas de leer los 7 libros de nuevo… después de leer a Meyer y continuar con lo que me faltaba de Rice, los re-leo!


End file.
